Follow My Lead
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Lance asks Pidge for help on something he doesn't want to tell the others about, she goes to his house to discover that he needs a dance partner to help him get ready for a cousin's wedding that he goes to. This leads to all sorts of intimacy between the two as Pidge realizes how much of a height difference there is between them. a Pidgance one shot.


Follow My Lead

After a long day out, Pidge had decided to hang out at Lance's house since she had nothing else she wanted to do out in town and he told her that he needed her help with a secret project he refused to share with the others. So she expected he was going to ask her for help revolving around something technical. When she arrived at his house, she parked her bike in his driveway and walked up to the door and knocked.

Lance opened up the door and smiled. "You didn't waste time getting here. Did you miss me that much?"

"Ha ha, I was already out so I just came by on my way back home. What's up? Heard you had a project you needed help with?" Pidge replied with a dry laugh as she walked in the door.

When they were inside Pidge noticed that Lance was wearing a suit and tie that made him look like he was ready for a dinner party with the Queen of England. "Why're you wearing a suit?"

"Oh this? It's my fancy clothes that I have reserved for big parties in the family and we're having a wedding soon for my cousin. Mom figured I should try it on and wear it out so I wouldn't be too fidgety in it." Lance replied as he did a twirl for her.

Pidge smiled at his little twirl and together they walked into the living room where all the furniture was moved aside. Leaving a nice clear space in the middle for at least six people to sleep on the ground for a sleepover. She looked at Lance with an eyebrow raised, "Umm so you didn't answer me. What did you need help with?"

"I need your help with my cousin's wedding. Don't tell the others but I have horrible dancing skills and I need a dancing partner to practice with. I figured you'd might be willing to help me out." Lance admitted as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

Pidge couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Sure she had some dancing experience from previous family weddings of her own but she practically had two left feet. But if he was asking her for help with his own family wedding then he really was in a tight situation. "I can help...but I'm not that good myself."

"You can't be worse than me." Lance chuckled as he shook his head, "You should've seen me at my last school dance I went too. Thankfully Hunk was there to hang out with me or else I would've been lurking around."

So he gave her a bow and offered her his hand. "Hey, we can only get better right?"

"That's true." Pidge replied as she took his hand and walked out with him to the middle of the floor. It was moments like this that the height difference between them really showed as Pidge could practically lay her head against his chest like he was a pillow.

Lance positioned his hand on her waist and pulled her close as he held her hand softly. Instinctively Pidge placed her hand on his shoulder and tenderly squeezed back his hand as they got ready to move. On Pidge's count they started moving around in small circles to warm them up before they started doing anything complicated.

"I never realized how small your hands were until we started moving. They're so tiny." Lance chuckled as Pidge stuck out her tongue at him.

She puffed out her cheeks and gave him a pouty lip. "Hey it's not my fault I haven't reached my growth spurt yet."

"I think you're the perfect height the way you are." Lance admitted, catching Pidge off guard. "It sucks being tall."

Pidge gave a laugh louder than she intended to give and Lance couldn't help but laugh with her. The atmosphere around them was playful and warm as they continued to work on their footing on the makeshift dance floor. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Lance was probably the only guy outside of her family that she would dance intimately like this.

"Hey Pidge, I got a request."

"Yeah?"

"If I need a date for the wedding will you be my date?"

Pidge thought about it for a second before nodding her head. "Sure. But I swear if I have to wear something just as fancy as you then I'm gonna go out shopping again. I own nothing fancy"

Lance laughed. "I'll go with you. We can make it a fashion date!"

"You paying for dinner?" Pidge asked teasingly.

Lance rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately, "Sure."

"Then it's a date."

So they continued to spin around together, slowly getting better as they shared joke after joke and something new started between them that they couldn't explain.


End file.
